All That's Good, Sparkle
by broodie
Summary: Buffy and Spike's 4 year old kid, Kalan celebrates his birthday. A short flufflet with lots of Anya humor, silliness, and plenty things that sparkle


All That's Good, Sparkles  
By broodie 

A/N: My little cousin Kevin celebrated his b-day on Sept. 7th this year. He's four years old and extremely cute. This is dedicated to him and every other sparkly wrapping lover, like myself. I'm thinking of making this story into a series. Who thinks I should carry on?

I can also take request for stories.

"Birthday" Little Kalan Summers muttered to himself, trying to contain his anticipation. But for this energetic fellow...well, it's impossible.

"BIRTHDAY, BIRTHDAY, BIRTHDAY!" he squealed at the tops of his lungs.

"Indoor voice." His parents called out to him, in sync. After all, they were used to it.

Kalan closed his mouth obediently. _Daddy says to be good...for good presents, _He thought to himself. A sign of Spike using his parenthood to his advantage. But nobody's perfect...

DING-DONG 

" DOORBELL! PRESENTS, PRESENTS, PRESENTS!" He screeched running to the door, jumping up and down. Spike groaned. For some reason, all of the 4 year olds felt the need to announce the doorbell at the top of their lungs, even when Buffy and Spike had obviously heard the bell itself

The Scoobies were all at the door. Anya, Xander, Willow, Giles and Dawn all marched in, Kalan, with yet another failed attempt to calm himself, blocked their way.

"Halt!" He said forcefully. He eyed Anya up a down. "No present, no entrée" He said holding out his hands, waiting for the present.

"Hmm, little guards boy, huh," Anya said smirking towards Buffy and Spike. "Kalan, honey, before you get the present, _which cost quite a bit of money, hint hint, _what's the number one rule in life?" She asked kneeling down to face him. "So Auntie Anya knows you're a good boy."

"No wishing?" he guessed.

"Nooooo," She whined, "the other one."

"Oh. Bunny's are the ultimate evil." He recited, grin plastered on his face, and arms outstretched. Anya grinned, who had corrupted his mind in many ways, handed him the present.

This was definitely gonna be a looong day, Spike decided.

For 30 minutes, Kalan stood by the door waiting patiently for his presents while shouting his NOW favourite phrase, "No present, no entrée" which soon changed to (thanks to Anya) "No Money, No entrée, and a sexless life"

But after that...

"Happy birthday to Kalan, Happy birthday to you!"

The remnants of the birthday cake were lying on the kitchen table. Xander had taught Kalan the wonderful tradition of the cake-icing fight. Up until the adults had called it off.

"Alright Kalan! Presents!" Buffy told him with a smile that looked slightly forced. She looked back at the cake remains, and Xander's cream covered face, and then at the cream covered walls. She sighed and followed Kalan into the family room.

"This from me!" Dawn passed Kalan a present in sparkly wrapping.

"Yay, this one's a good one." Kalan said, awing at the wrapping. " Must have been a lot."

Spike furrowed his brow. "Why is this one a good one?"

"Cause it sparkles" He answered as if it was the solution to everything. He _carefully_ tore off the wrapping and put it _carefully_ beside him.

Xander and Spike stood in utter confusion while the rest of the ladies nodded in perfect understanding.

Kalan unwrapped a new shiny remote controlled airplane to which Buffy and Spike knew was going to be broken by the end of the week. Either by Kalan or Spike, who turned out to have some anger management problems. Especially when it came to annoying flying objects. The two parents sighed.

"Mine NEXT!" Anya called out childishly. She handed Kalan another sparkly present with another quick hint about the cost.

"I made the card myself." She announced showing everyone why.

The card was covered in plenty of No Bunnies and No Rabbits signs.

Kalan declared he loved it and got himself a quarter from Anya.

Willow had gotten him a mini pocketknife with Kalan engraved into it. Kalan named the knife "Kalan." After a few gags from his father, he settled for "K"

Giles gave the boy a baseball hat, (that Anya loudly claimed it was because he couldn't possibly give the boy tweed) and a stuffed dog.

Spike settled with giving him 5 dollars (Which Anya tried to grab) and a little leather jacket. "The bit's gotta be like Daddy here," He explained. Giving the boy ideas what to do with it.

Buffy scowled at that present and handed Kalan his last present.

"Sparkly paper!" he screeched. Carefully taking off this wrapping as he had done with the rest, he unwrapped a toy train.

"Ooooooo!" Kalan awed at the gift. "I want to play with it now!" Kalan pulled at his dad's pants. Spike lifted him up and the two left to build the train.

Buffy sighed. At least her kid did a good job with the wrappings.

_ Early in the morning_

"Kalan?" Buffy opened the door to reveal Kalan up at one watching his toy train travel in circles.

"Hi Mom."

She quietly sat next to him and together they watched the train.

"Kalan, I saved this for you." She handed him the cleanly removed sparkly wrapping paper.

He squealed at the sight and put them on his table carefully. At that moment Spike walked into the room.

"Hey bit."

He sat down with the rest of his family watching the train.

"Daddy!" He jumped into his lap and leaned on his chest.

"You like that wrap, eh, firefly." He chuckled knowing that it was one of the many things that mesmerized his son.

"Yep." Kalan piped up, getting slowly drowsy. "You know why? Cause all shiny things mean good things."

"All that's good, sparkles" Buffy repeated smiling, liking the fact her son had excellent taste for good and bad.

"Aw thwats gwo, sparkwles" he mumbled his head buried in his father's shirt.

Spike carried him to his bed and tucked him in giving him a kiss on the cheek. He returned to watching to the train, with Buffy leaning on his shoulder. The two gradually fell asleep.

The moonlight gradually fell on the family of three causing them all to look...sparkly.

FIN

Alrighty. How did you like it? Should it be a series? And I'll gladly take reviews or tips on how to make it a better kidfic.

Review, review!


End file.
